


Pur Succubi

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Community: hp_3forfun, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femslash, In-Laws, Kissing, Magic, Multi, Pet Play, Pre-Series, Tails, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Narcissa and Bellatrix have a special evening planned for Lucius.





	Pur Succubi

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_3forfun](http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/), Prompt: "Anything's socially acceptable if you do it with enough confidence."

“I look bloody ridiculous,” Lucius whined, staring at himself in the mirror.   
  
Narcissa wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. “You look fine, darling.”   
  
“But — a  _tail_? You really aren’t going to make me go out like this, are you?”  
  
He saw his wife grin slyly at his reflection. “Why yes, I am. Bella and I are taking you to Salazar’s Den. With your new tail.”   
  
“I can’t go out in public like this!”   
  
Bellatrix chose that moment to Floo into their bedroom, arriving in a flash of green flames. “You can and you will, Lucius. Anything’s socially acceptable if you do it with enough confidence.  _Especially_  at Salazar’s.”  
  
“That’s rich coming from  _you_ ,” Lucius spat. His tail twitched involuntarily in his irritation, and when Bella snickered, he glared angrily at his sister-in-law.   
  
“If you don’t stop, Lucius, I’ll give you a pair of ears to go with the tail,” Narcissa threatened. He scowled, and both sisters laughed.   
  
“I think we need to test that tail out, don’t we Bella?” Lucius saw Narcissa licking her lips, and shuddered slightly.   
  
Bellatrix nodded and looked thoughtfully at her sister. “We need to get him in a proper mindset before we go to the club, too.” She leaned against the enormous bed that took up most of the bedroom and said, “Come here, Cissy.”  
  
Narcissa briefly hugged Lucius and whispered in his ear, “You’ll enjoy yourself if you just go along with what we say. Be a good boy for me, darling.”   
  
Lucius watched as his wife joined her sister on the bed. They were dressed alike, in short, sheer tulle skirts and tight, lacy camisoles; Narcissa was wearing black and Bella red. They looked like angels from some demented heaven, and when he thought about it, spending the night with the two of them wasn’t going to be  _that_  bad, really.   
  
_Except for the damn tail Narcissa gave me_ , he thought. She’d gone so far as to include an embarrassing tuft of fur at the tip, and had even darkened his hair to a tawny gold to match.  _I look like a damn fool_ , he sighed, glancing around the room.   
  
And then all complaints fled his brain when he noticed what his wife and sister-in-law were  _doing_.  
  
Narcissa was straddling Bella’s lap, intently devouring her sister’s mouth. He could hear soft moans from both of them as they kissed, and the occasional squeal as one bit the other’s tongue or lower lip. He watched as Bellatrix slipped her hand up her sister’s skirt, and when Narcissa’s cries became louder his cock stirred, spurred on by the familiar sounds of his wife’s ramping excitement.   
  
Bella caught Lucius staring at her and Narcissa. “Time to try that tail of yours,” she said, and beckoned him with a wave of her unoccupied hand. “Loincloth off,” she added.   
  
Lucius untied the black dragonskin wrapped around his waist and dropped it to the floor. As he walked to the bed, he blushed when he felt the damn tail swinging in beat with his hardening cock.   
  
“Come here, darling,” his wife purred huskily, breaking away from Bella’s embrace to lie back on the bed. She wrapped a hand around his half-erect shaft and said, “Did you enjoy watching us?”   
  
“Yes,” he said hoarsely, trying to control his impulse to push against her hand.   
  
“Good,” Narcissa said, smiling wickedly. Then she grabbed a handful of Bella’s black hair and tugged her sister’s head down to hers. The two kissed again, deeply, and Lucius moaned as Narcissa absently stroked his length.   
  
Bella’s hands sought out her sister’s breasts, freeing them from the clingy camisole.   
  
“Tail, Lucius,” Narcissa gasped around Bella’s lips, and understanding suddenly dawned in his brain.   
  
He concentrated, and swung the lion tail over his shoulder. When he brushed the furry tip against one of his wife’s hard nipples she inhaled sharply, and so did Lucius when he realized that he had  _feeling_  in his tail. Each sweep of it against one of Narcissa’s stiff nubs jolted straight to his cock; between that and her hand, he was rock-hard and groaning in minutes.   
  
“Lucius,” Bella whispered, her dark eyes gleaming. “ _Fuck her_.” Bella pushed Narcissa’s skirt up, showing that she wasn’t wearing any knickers underneath the sheer fabric. He could see evidence of his wife’s arousal glistening on her inner thighs and could smell her musky scent in the air.   
  
With an almost lion-like growl, Lucius thrust into her, welcoming the hot tightness of his wife’s cunt. Narcissa screamed into Bella’s mouth as his cock filled her, and when the tip of his tail flicked against one hard nipple, she almost bucked both of them off her.   
  
“ _Oh yes_ ,” Narcissa moaned as the other two settled into a rhythm. Lucius fucked her, pumping his hips slowly as his tail teased her pink nipples and tickled the undersides of her breasts. Bella nibbled on her sister’s lips and neck as her hand stroked Narcissa’s clitoris.  
  
The combined actions of her husband and sister soon overloaded Narcissa’s senses, and her ‘ _oh yes_ ’ trailed to an incoherent whimper as each worked her body, pushing her toward her climax. Lucius wasn’t far behind his wife, but he knew if she didn’t come first, he’d get it. He snapped his tail against her clit, and when the fur brushed against her sensitive nub, she screeched, and then  _exploded_.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Later, when they were sprawled on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs and one tail, Lucius asked, “Are we still going out?”   
  
Bella and Narcissa exchanged a devious glance, and said at the same time, “Yes!”   
  
“I can’t wait to show off my darling lion,” Narcissa said, and laughed when Lucius huffed indignantly.   
  
“Don’t forget, Lucius,” Bella purred, tracing a fingertip down his chest, “ _I_  haven’t gotten to try the tail yet. I’m sure when we get back I’ll be insatiable….”  
  
Suddenly, going out didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
